zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Azreal
Azreal redirects here. For other versions of Azreal, see Azreal (disambiguation). Azreal, also known as the Crimson Dragon and the Beast King, is a guardian spirit and the partner of Shizuka Hattori. His main element is fire, but later changed to energy when he attained mastery over all the elements and became the Beast King. He originally bonded with a young woman named Teresa as her partner, but was then passed onto her daughter Shizuka when she passed away. He is extremely loyal and protective of Shizuka and has a strong sense of justice and altruism. However, Azreal harbors many secrets in his life that he fears will eventually catch up to him. Physical description In his false form, Azreal appears as a bright red dragon in a human-like form on two digitigrade legs. He has no wings and has tan colored horns sticking out of his head and elbows. He has a row of golden fins trailing down from his upper back to the tip of his tail and a tan chest and belly that continues underneath his tail. He has a scar on the left side of his face just over his lips and across his chest. In his true form, Azreal is a gigantic dark red dragon with large wings and covered in thick scales and sharps horns. The scars on his mouth and chest remain. In either form, Azreal has a band of ten crystals around his neck. Each crystal represents one of the elements that he has attained mastery over. Azreal is capable of manipulating each of the ten elements of darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, energy, wind and light, but is only able to use one at a time. Whichever crystal is at the front is the element in use and the band rotates from side to side, allowing Azreal to switch which element he uses. Additionally, Azreal gains glowing markings specific to each of the elements when he uses them, except for fire. Personality Azreal has a strong sense of justice, altruism and morality and believes that if someone has the power to change something, they should. He strongly believes that the greatest mistake one can make is not to act. He views those close to him as family and is greatly protective of them, especially Shizuka, with whom he has a mentor/surrogate parent-like relationship. He refuses to put anyone he cares about in danger and would easily sacrifice himself to save them. Despite his rationality and serious attitude, Azreal does have moments of cockiness and arrogance with his skill and power. He is also rather secretive, keeping details of his past from those around him, which he believes is for their own good. Abilities Powers *'Supreme elemental manipulation:' After having attained the title of Beast King, Azreal is able to control all ten elements of darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, energy, wind and light. However, he can only wield one at a time, and requires a few seconds to change elements. **'Sub-elemental manipulation:' Azreal is able to manipulate sub-elements in addition to the primary nine. **'Elemental projection:' Azreal is capable of wielding an element and projecting it the form of various attacks such as beams, bolts, balls, blasts, scatter shots, breath, bullets, and waves. **'Elemental constructs:' He is able to harden an element into a solid construct to form appendages, armor, barriers, tools, objects, weapons and even semi-living constructs. **'Elemental combat:' Azreal is highly skilled in utilizing his elemental powers in tandem with physical combat. **'Elemental resistance:' Depending on the element he is currently aligned with, Azreal can possess a natural resistance to the element he wields and, occasionally, an additional element. **'Elemental aura:' Azreal is able to surround himself with an intense aura of his current element. **'Elemental mimicry:' He has the power to physically transform his body into the element he wields. **'Shadow duplication:' Azreal's darkness element allows Azreal to create shadow duplicates of himself. **'Cloaking and invisibility:' Azreal's darkness and light elements allow him to cloak or become invisible. **'Seismic emission:' Azreal's earth element allows him to emit powerful seismic waves. **'Seismic sense:' It also allows him to sense and perceive seismic waves in the earth. **'Burrowing:' When using his earth element, Azreal can easily burrow into the earth. **'Firestorm creation:' Azreal's fire element grants him the power to generate massive and destructive firestorms. **'Blue fire manipulation:' Azreal can also utilize blue fire, which burns hotter than a standard orange flame. **'Sonic scream:' Azreal's lightning element allows him to emit a powerful sonic scream that destroys anything in it's path. **'Healing:' Azreal's Wood element lets him heal injuries. **'Tidal-wave generation:'Azreal's water element allows him to generate large-scale tidal waves that wash away anything in it's path. **'Windstorm manipulation:' Azreal's wind element lets him generate powerful windstorms such as tornadoes, hurricanes and typhoons. **'Holographic projection:' Azreal's light element lets him generate holographic projections of himself or others. **'Barrier generation:' Azreal's energy element grants him the ability to create powerful barriers of pure energy that can absorb and redirect attacks. *'Form transformation:' Azreal is capable of changing from a false form to a true form and back. *'Enhanced speed and agility:' In his false form, Azreal possesses greater speed and agility. *'Enhanced strength and durability:' In his true form, Azreal forfeits his speed and agility for greater strength and durability. *'Enhanced sense and awareness' *'Flight' Skills *'Expert combat skills:' Prior to his journey to Aileron, Azreal participated in many coliseum battles and developed extensive combative skills. *'Extensive knowledge of guardian spirits:' Trained by Azmyth, Azreal possesses an immense knowledge of guardian spirits and their capabilities. Special ability Azreal's special ability, if any, is unknown. Attacks *'Gale of Darkness: '''Azreal produces mounds of black smoke that are cast over the entire area of battle. His opponent will be lost in the confusion where Azreal will have the chance to strike from out of nowhere. *'Grand Fissure:' Rocks from the earth rise around the foe trapping them. Eventually the rocks will close around the target, crushing them. *'Burning Salamander:' Azreal stimulates a flaming tornado that pulls the opponent(s) within the swirl of flame. *'Lightning Cannon: Lightning strikes down from the sky and hits Azreal as he produces multiple ball of lightning in his hands/mouth (depending on what form he is in) and throws it at the opponent. *'Piercing Siren: '''Azreal produces an ear-shattering shriek that paralyzes the foe and destroys any type of shield or mechanism. *'Leaf Storm: Azreal summons multiple vines and plant life to ensnare or strike the opponent, rendering them immobile. *'Lotus Light: '''Azreal absorbs sunlight or moonlight to heal himself or a comrade. If no sun or moon is present, Azreal must sacrifice some of his energy to heal an ally. *'Tundra Storm:' Azreal summons spears of ice around the opponent, trapping them. Immediately after, he produces an extremely harsh snowstorm from which the opponent cannot escape. *'Whirlpool Tsunami: Azreal summons rages of tsunamis that eventually crash onto the opponent creating a whirlpool that sucks them into a deep abyss of water. Meanwhile, Azreal will swim at great speed, slashing at the opponent. *'Energy Shield: '''Azreal puts up a purple shield around himself and anyone else he wishes. *'Typhoon Slam: This attack is similar to Tyson’s Galaxy Turbo Twister in the sense that there are multiple tornadoes present. Azreal summons multiple typhoons that suck an opponent towards them, nearly ripping them to shreds. *'Flare Blinder: '''Azreal absorbs any light energy around him and channels it all into a single orb of light that releases all its energy in a single burst of blinding light, stunning the opponent for a long time. *'Dragon Meteor Storm': Azreal gathers energy in his body and releases it into the sky as a single strand of blue light. Seconds later, many blue ‘meteors’ of energy rain down from the sky like a meteor shower. However, he cannot control where the meteors strike. Weapon Transformation Azreal's weapon form is a large, rough textured, blue gauntlet that forms over a person's forearm, called the Dragon Gauntlet. On Shizuka Hattori, it forms over her left arm. It's rough texture makes it a durable blunt weapon and the sharpened claws allow for slashing and slicing attacks. It can also be used to channel Azreal's elemental abilities. Beast Fusion Azreal's Beast Fusion form is unknown. Weaknesses *'Decreased physical power:' When in his False Form, Azreal's physical strength is particularly lacking. *'Decreased speed and agility:' When in his True Form, Azreal's large body makes him sluggish and much slower. *'Elemental change time:' Azreal takes a few seconds to change between each element, which can be taken advantage of by a cunning opponent. *'Shizuka Hattori:' Azreal's protective nature towards his partner Shizuka can be exploited to manipulate or blackmail him. Equipment *'Crystal neckband:''' Azreal has a stone neckband embedded with crystals that represent each of his elements. Trivia *Azreal has been used as the base for several fan characters: **Azreal is used as a Bakugan fan character, but has undergone several modifications. **Another incarnation of Azreal appears as a Sonic the Hedgehog fan character, Azreal the Dragon. This version of him appears more similar to Azreal in terms of appearance. **Azreal was again used as the base of inspiration for a Mass Effect fan character named Azryal Orontes. Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Fire Spirits Category:Energy Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:Dragons Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Characters with the same name as another character